This Love Didn't Die
by Chibi123Poof
Summary: Shion and Nezumi are best friend seens elementary school. Guess what! They want to their parents to meet! Their parent not only know each other but they where lovers but separated by evil woman. Guess what! I'll not tell you how the their parents are! Read to find out! Nezushion and Mystery Paring


**Chapter 1: **_I Love You Forever and Ever On Till We Die_  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Gender(s):** Romance/Family/Gender Bender  
**Summary:** Shion and Nezumi are best friend seens elementary school. Guess what! They want to their parents to meet! Their parent not only know each other but they where lovers but separated by evil woman. Guess what! I'll not tell you how the their parents are! Read to find out!~ Nezushion and Mystery Paring  
**Category:** **Crossover:** -man and No.6  
**Paring(s):** ?/?

* * *

-"Wha! in the FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO NEZUMI!"- I screamed at my wife or _ex-wife_ when I stop the woman from suffocating _our_CHILD! Ran to her push out of the way and call the doctors or the nurses to help my little angel.

Dr. Marie and the nurse Miranda came and helped my little angel to come back from the dead. When he finish checking my little boy Dr. Marie came out my son room smiling softly at me -"NEZUMI will fine for now and we will keep an I one him for any complication that he already has"

-"Thank you Marie"- I sigh in relief for the information that my son is fine for now.

Marie look at my wife _or_ex-wife when I talk with her with. He looked at her with cold eyes then his eyes warmed when looks to my direction -"I will call the cops and Miranda is with Nezumi so don't worry for anything"

-"Thanks"- I smile warmly at him -"and if you excuse me I need _to talk_ to my wife about something"- I said darkly and holding harder on her wrist. I bow to my friend and left him and walked to an empty hallway of the hospital and turn to my wife and letting go of her writs -"WHAT IN HELL WHERE _YOU_DOING!"- I screamed at her.

She touches her writs -"dear that hurt~"- my wife said cheerfully.

-"ANSWER ME!"- now I am getting pissed.

-"Well was eliminating-"- she saying it like nothing! What wrong this woman!

-"Stop! Just stop! I don't hear any more!"

-"Love~ he in they way!"- she just saying that our innocent little son is _in the way!_

-"Of what!"

-"Of our love!~"

Did I say that was pissed...scratch that I more than pissed..._I AM FURIOUS_! -"what wrong _**WITH YOU**_! We created Nezumi with love!"- I shouted at her.

-"Well for _you_ it was"- she said annoyed -"for me I didn't want it in the first place is only a some runt that most take care of 24/7"- she said disgusted that Nezumi is running her life _'Is that she think of Nezumi'_I though speechlessly.

Did I say that was furious...scratch that _again..._**I'M GOING TO ERUPT AND KILL SOMEONE OR HER!** How did not notice _this_. I think for a moment. _Oh!_I remember why...I was blind of pain that time... -"Road"- I say calmly.

-"Yes lo-"

-"Stop"- I interrupt her putting both of my hands front of her face -"I don't want to hear love or honey or anything that come _that_mouth"- I put down my hands down and look at her honey color eyes -"we are true"

-"_'true'_?"- she say confused.

-"Yes true that means that we are done and to be more specific I want a divorced"- I look at her with cold and empty eyes -"from you"- pointing at her. There I say it! I walkway from her to my son room when the cops came to take my ex-wife to custody.

-"You-you can't do this!"- she shout at me and I ignore her and keep walking.

When I arrive to my cute little angel room he was already a wake and looking at me with sleepy eyes and with a soft smile on his face -"it she gone"- he whispered to me.

I smile sadly -"yeah she gone and forever"- he look at my son silver color eyes.

-"Good"- he look at me in the eye and smile softly -"we look the same now"- think for a moment _'betrayed my the one we trusted' _I though.

I walk to my son and sit beside him and take his hand -"I love you Nezumi"- I kiss palm.

-"I love you too dad"- he hold my hand tightly much his weak body.

-"Forever"- I started.

-"And ever"- he continue.

-"On till we both die"- we said in unison and we laugh warm and with love.

Marie and Miranda look at the scene quietly and smiling softly at them.

* * *

**Question Time!**

_**1.** How is the father of Nezumi?_  
**Hint: **Both hake a mark on their bodies.

_**2.** How is Nezumi mother?_  
**Hint:** Honey color eyes.

* * *

_**20/7/2012, 11:55 PM**_


End file.
